Silent Killer
by Derek Athley
Summary: Torchwood 5, Episode 3.  With his three recruits and Aiden, who refuses to leave, at his side, Roger must uncover who is behind a series of murders scattered throughout the city. The problem? The victims just dropped dead with no physical reason to do so.


**A/N:  
><strong>• Sorry this took so long. I got writers block. I'm hoping that this story will be longer than the last two, but you never know.  
>• If I can get this story finished, you are going to love the next two stories!<br>• Also, the name changed from _Team Outting_ to _Silent Killer_. Hope you enjoy :)  
>• As always, please read and review :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Torchwood 5<strong> - _Silent Killer_ - Detail 1

The team stood around the two bodies. They were a married couple, based on the wedding rings each of them wore. It appeared that they were on a date when they died as they were both wearing particularly nice clothing. They were young, looking only approximately twenty eight. Roger and Arelia stood over them while Allen scanned the bodies with a piece of alien technology. It was a medical scanner.

"Nothing. These two should be alive and well," he said as he stood, "The scanner shows no traces of viral infection, poison, illness, or even wound markings younger than four months."

"Now, isn't this interesting?" Roger replied. The sixty two year old man had seen a lot, but never anything like this. He walked around to the side of the bodies that Allen was on. He gazed a moment, then walked back to the large black vehicle. It looked like an SUV, but it had an elongated back that was separated from the set of seats in the "cab."

"Allen, help me get the bodies onto stretchers. We are taking them back to the hub for a complete medical analysis," he said as he retrieved two stretchers from the back of the black vehicle.

Allen walked over to where Roger was and grabbed one of the stretchers. He wheeled it over to the two bodies just laying in the middle of the docks. He grabbed the husband and gently hoisted him onto the now lowered stretcher while Roger and Arelia lifted the wife onto the other. Allen and Arelia put the bodies in the back of the medical vehicle. Roger pressed down on his ear piece communicator.

"Brawl, did you get the information?" he asked. He had sent a copy of the victims' fingerprints over to the lab for Braulio to gather identification on the couple.

The reply came over the com almost instantly. "Yeah. A mister and misses Stipes, ages 28 for the sir and 27 for the madam. Married for five years."

"That will be enough over the coms, thank you. We will be there shortly," Roger insisted before hopping into the driver's seat of the shiny black vehicle.

Back at the hub, the team carried on about their tasks. Aiden was laying on the couch, fast asleep. It had been a month since he requested that he be hired on with Torchwood and Roger refused. Every day, no less than ten times per day, Roger tells him to leave the hub. Each time, Aiden just walks over to the closest chair, couch, or other piece of furniture and just sits down and watches everyone. He refuses to leave until he gets a position and Roger refuses to hire him. After about three weeks, Roger was sick of it, so he started ignoring Aiden and told everyone else to do so as well.

Arelia, who was second in command due to her being the first of them that Roger had recruited, sat at the desk. It was that time of the month again: she had to sign off on the budget before submitting it to the database, and the mainframe, managed by Torchwood Three. Gwen Cooper would approve the budget and deposit the amount in a subdivision of the Torchwood account exclusively for Torchwood Five. Arelia hated this particular requirement of the job for several reasons, one of them being that she thinks Roger and Gwen planned for it to be at the end of each month because they knew that was when she was given a special little gift by mother nature. Of course, after it was all over, those thoughts just vanished.

Braulio was multi tasking. With one hand, he was eating a piece of a rather large, meaty and cheesy pizza. With the other hand, he was typing and controlling the mouse as he searched for any cases related to the one that they were under taking right now. Occasionally, he would use that hand to grab the remote and flip the channel of the telly, which he had brought out of the living only two days after being recruited by Roger. He was currently tapping his foot to the rhythm of the music video on the television. He had never heard of the band Bryght Shyne Oraclez* before joining Torchwood, but he certainly did like their song _Walls of My Heart*_. Just by listening, he could tell they were American. Roger had explained that he had used a bit of alien tech when fixing the TV, which he recovered from the wreckage left behind by the twenty weeping angels about a year and a half ago. That bit of alien tech was a powerful air wave scanner that could find and pick up every transmission across the entire world, and could pick up any as far as the moon if it were on the exact opposite side of Earth, should there be any transmissions on the moon or between it and the Earth.

Roger and Allen were in the autopsy room. The couple were laying next to each other each on their own examination table. The wife was naked all but her bra and knickers and the husband had on just a pair of briefs. Allen was washing the tools for the autopsy while Roger examined the bodies intently. He was trying to figure out what could have possibly killed them. He couldn't think of anything to even save his own life. Luckily, he wasn't in any danger. At least, he hoped he wasn't in any danger.

"All right," Allen announced, "I'm all ready. You going to watch?"

Roger looked at Allen as if he were crazy, "Nope. I get squeamish way too easy when looking at human innards."

"Okay, your loss. I'll come and get you once everything is done. Hopefully an inside look will help us figure out what killed them."

With that, Roger nodded and walked off.


End file.
